Unshakable
by WhiteGloves
Summary: Damon lost Alaric and now his old friend has become a mortal enemy. With the lost of a friend, is Damon gonna lose his real brother after the girl they love makes her choice? VD03x20.EXTENSION.


**Unshakable**

_by: Whitegloves_

**_Goodbye, Good Alaric!_**

* * *

Damon entered his room and closed it shut.

**Alaric was gone.**

**A feeling of dread he hasn't felt for anyone else save his brother consumed him and all he could do was grit his teeth in his weakness.**

**He was weak.**

**He was vulnerable.**

**He considered himself dangerous but with all that was happening around him it would seem like he was just a fly ready to be swatted by the real powerful ones.**

**He couldn't do anything when Stefan was taken by Klaus before.**

**And he still couldn't do anything when Alaric was turned into a weapon by an Original.**

**Why are all the people he deeply cares about ends up being taken from him or attempted to?**

**He was really probably surrounded by great people for them to be always targeted like pieces of meat. Yet, why can't he do anything about it?**

**It was like his unearthly strength was a bluff when it comes to real strength.**

**Were they taking him as a joke? Those foolish originals making fun of him! How dare them!**

**Do they even know who they are dealing with?**

**Those damn originals messing his group of people.**

**Damon Salvatore couldn't possibly live with that, right? Damon Salvatore is the bad guy!**

Closing his eyes shut and gripping his fist, Damon breathed in his fuming spirit and cursed inwardly…

**What the hell…**

**No matter how angry he gets, the fact that his friend Alaric was gone cannot be change anymore.**

**Anger went back to dread and Damon could only curse again.**

**Damn his humanity… yet he does not want to turn it off…**

**As a respect to his friend he won't turn it off.**

**Alaric deserves this respect from him after all.**

Damon heard Stefan's footsteps outside his door. He heard his brother open the door.

"The guy's our enemy now," Damon said without looking at his brother. "We need to stop him."

Stefan stared at him hard and long. Damon felt the intensity of the look of his brother.

"You're right," Stefan said after awhile with a very concerned look in his eyes as Damon imagined him to look like, "Alaric's gone… so you have to deal with this idea and put to mind that the person we are bound to kill is not him. Our enemy."

Damon turned to Stefan.

"You don't have to remind me, Stef," he said as airily as he could but he could tell from the way Stefan was looking at him that his brother could see right through him. Damn this Stefan Salvatore. "Worry yourself about Klaus."

Stefan frowned.

"What do you mean?"

Damon shook his head as he grabbed a bottle to drink.

"I don't know but it gets to me that he's really taken a liking to you, bro. The way he treats you is like more than 'fondness'… it's creepy yes, but Klaus does seem too concerned."

Stefan looked thoughtful for a moment.

"Don't worry about me," he said after a moment, "Klaus is looking for someone who was never there to begin with. I won't come to his side again."

Damon looked at Stefan straight in the eye.

"You better not," he suddenly said with much contempt as he drank in his bottle, "The least I can worry about is you getting out of my territory again."

Stefan raised his eyebrows up to heaven and gave his brother a look.

"Your territory?" he asked sounding amused.

Damon turned away from him and drank his bottle.

"Just don't do anything stupid without me," he said quietly, "We need to deal with this together."

"Like we always do," Stefan agreed.

"Like we always do," Damon repeated, looking back at his brother, "Stick that to your mind."

Stefan blinked and then smiled a little as he left the room quietly.

Damon watched him go and then drank his wine again.

**So Stefan was the only one left.**

**His brother who has returned to being the goody goody. **

**Stefan belongs to that side after all. Like hell he'll let anyone mess with his brother again.**

Damon looked sharply at the dancing fire before him in the fire place.

**Klaus was up to something again. Be it about Elena or his brother, he was sure that damned half original-half dog was going to take those two from him sooner or later.**

**He really needs to get rid of that half breed. He lost most of the important things he found in Mystic Falls because of Klaus…**

**He lost Stefan ones, he lost the girl he loved for over a decade too, and he lost a real friend in Alaric's character as well… he's never gonna let anyone take anything from him anymore. Not Elena, not his brother.**

**Though, Elena will make a choice.**

**That doesn't stop him from being a brother to Stefan.**

**And he was sure neither will it stop Stefan for he was the good one between them.**

**But Stefan really need not worry about him too. No matter what Elena's choice was, they will be the Salvatore brothers with that _unshakable_ bond. Of course, he may probably let Stefan know about it after a good length of time.**

**Katherine may have shaken them once, Elena would probably too.**

**But this time, he and Stefan are much stronger.**

Damon drank his bottle of wine.

**Alaric's lost was a big impact.**

**What more if he lost a real brother.**

**He will not go through the same feeling anymore.**

Cursing quietly as he drank, Damon's eyes glinted.

"Suck on it."

* * *

_**-The End-  
Thanks for Reading!**_


End file.
